


What’s in a Name? (It’s /Always/ The Authors.)

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domesticity, Ficlet, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans England (Hetalia), Trans!England, it’s just trans!arthur and alfred doing alfred things., i’m the trans england dealer in this fandom, just trans!england, that’s the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur picked the name Arthur for a reason. Well, of course he did. He’s trans.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	What’s in a Name? (It’s /Always/ The Authors.)

"So why 'Arthur'?" Alfred asked, giving me the look. The one where his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes glanced back and forth, almost as though he were trying to remember something that he'd never learned.

"Why what?" I asked, glancing at my needlework in a feeble attempt to pretend that I hadn't been staring.

"No, like why ' _Arthur_ '?"

I glanced around the room, exaggerating the movement of my head and letting out audible "Hmmm"s.

Alfred looked at me.

I looked at Alfred.

Alfred looked at me.

"It seems that I'm the only Arthur here, so it wouldn't make much sense for you to be talking to another Arthur. Why what?"

"Nooo," he said, holding his 'o' on until he ran out of breath. While doing so, he sunk down in his seat on the couch, ending up sitting on the floor.

"For fear of sounding like a broken record-" I paused. "No what?"

"I mean like why'd you pick Arthur? As a name and shit." He picked himself up off of the floor.

"I don't know. It sounds cool." I attempted to avoid his gaze, but ended up glancing back at him.

He looked me dead in the eyes, face so devoid of emotion that it sent a shiver down my spine.

He slowly raised his eyebrows. "So which book character was it? I can't think of any old Arthurs."

I scoffed. "Well maybe that's because you don't read."

"Knew it was a book character," he said with a smile.

When I didn't respond immediately, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fuck off," I said, rolling my eyes as I rubbed my temples.

"That wasn't what you said last night." He looked proud of himself.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're implying there, Mr. Jones."

"Mr. F Jones to you, babe."

"I named myself after King Arthur," I said, answering his question.

"What?"

"That's why I picked my name."

"That conversation was like nineteen seconds ago, babe. Not gonna lie, I lowkey forgot about that."

I sighed.

"It's a very good name, though! It fits you."

"Thanks," I said, scratching the back of my head.

And he kissed me, and all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue.


End file.
